


Just a little loaf story

by 7years



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, I apologize for the title again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Jaeyoon doesn't think he has the natural affinity for baking bread, but he still tries his best.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Just a little loaf story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellifluous (TpLoz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).



> Happy birthday dear Molly!  
> ☆°˖✧◝(＾▿＾)◜✧˖°☆

“Come on, Jaeyoon. Harder.”

“I'm trying.”

“Put pressure into it.”

“But I am!” Jaeyoon exclaims incredulously. His hand doesn’t stop moving while he looks at Seokwoo in despair. Seokwoo only chuckles softly before he steps closer to Jaeyoon, signalling to him to hand the dough over.

“Use the ball of your hand like this. See? Press… fold… turn.” Seokwoo demonstrates the steps effortlessly, handling the dough with expert hands. Strong, delicate, beautiful hands. With his shirt sleeves rolled up, Jaeyoon can see the muscles of his forearms working with each exertion, the smooth skin almost glowing under the morning light. His face doesn’t show any sign of strain though, which is not surprising since he practically does this every day, but his ears… His ears are pink this morning. Jaeyoon can almost imagine the heat on those ears, if he just reach out to touch them…

“Jaeyoon, you're not concentrating.”

“I am.” _Concentrating on your pretty self_. He pulls his gaze away from Seokwoo's face back to the kitchen counter. The blob from earlier has gotten slightly smoother and the dough doesn’t stick to the younger's hands as much.

“Okay,” Seokwoo gathers the dough into a ball and moves away. “Your turn.”

Jaeyoon takes a steadying breath before pushing his hand (the ball of his hand?) into the dough like how he saw Seokwoo did earlier. Even though making bread from scratch wasn’t really his first choice in how to spend their precious day off, he still wants to do it well. Plus Seokwoo had seemed so enthusiastic about the prospect of teaching him that he has no choice but to make sure he makes him proud.

After a few monotonous minutes of kneading punctuated by encouraging remarks, the dough manages to reach the desired texture and Seokwoo puts it in a covered bowl to 'let it do its magic'.

“After this comes the fun part. You get to punch it.”

“You mean it wasn't already fun earlier?” Jaeyoon exclaims in exaggerated astonishment, causing Seokwoo to laugh.

“I guess it was pretty fun watching you give the dough a gentle massage.” Seokwoo saunters over to where Jaeyoon is leaning against the counter, until he’s close enough for Jaeyoon to pull him even closer while keeping his hands on his hips.

“You must think I knead like a girl,” Jaeyoon pouts.

“No, I wouldn't say that,” Seokwoo reassures him sweetly. “Girls knead better than you.” The grin that follows is quickly replaced by a look of shock when Jaeyoon reaches behind him and throws a handful of flour to his chest, decorating his apron with white. He looks up from his apron to Jaeyoon with an attempt at a glare.

“You are so dead!” Seokwoo laughs even as he’s saying it, and the glint in his eyes makes Jaeyoon think that maybe he's not too opposed to the idea of dying for this man.

Before he could choke on his own cheesiness however, Seokwoo is already escaping his grasp and lunging towards the counter. Jaeyoon pulls him back by the waist, smothering him into a tight backhug, but not before Seokwoo manages to gather some excess flour from the board in both hands. Squirming in Jaeyoon's hold and getting a tighter squeeze in return, Seokwoo resorts to throwing the flour haphazardly over his shoulders, both of them giggling madly while it sprinkles over them.

Seokwoo continues to try to gather and throw flour while still being trapped in Jaeyoon's arm, which the latter tries to deter by tickling his sides. The pair end up with Seokwoo being pinned against the fridge and Jaeyoon having a realization that this looks like a cheap rom-com. But as he’s being pulled forward by a hand behind his neck, he figures that maybe that's not a bad thing at all and lets himself get lost in the feeling of Seokwoo's lips against his.

“How long do we need to wait again?” Jaeyoon asks lowly, his fingers tangled in Seokwoo's white-speckled hair.

“One hour.” Seokwoo's gaze remains on Jaeyoon's lips.

The fingers in Seokwoo's hair move down to trace the shell of his pink-tipped ear. “I know what we can do in one hour.”

Seokwoo meets Jaeyoon’s eyes and gives him a mischievous smile. “Me too.”

They manage to clean the kitchen during the first proofing and then the living room during the second proofing before it’s finally time to put the dough into the oven. When the loaf is done, Jaeyoon swears it's the best bread he had ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> To Molly, I hope you like this little drabble! I'm not saying this is set in the same universe as Sugar, spice and coffee with ice, but I'm not saying it isn't ;-)
> 
> I know that you already know that I think you're a great friend and just a wonderful person so I'll cut the theatrics short and say that I hope you have a great day, week, month, year ahead! That might seem overly optimistic given the time but whatever challenges you're going through now will pass, and better days will come, I'm sure.
> 
> Stay sweet and lovely! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Much love,  
> Bell


End file.
